A Contract Between Enemy Lines
by Kalista
Summary: When Lianne of Contè and Mariana of Trebond as young women write a contract for the betrothal of their eldset children, they don't take into account that, many years later, they might just hate each other...but is it possible for them to learn to love?
1. Author's Note and Disclaimer

All right. This is the _only_ disclaimer you're getting for the entire story. Got it? Therefore: I do not own any characters, places or such mentioned in any of Tamora Pierce's books. However, I do own Lady Malaria, well, her name, that is, as well as her personality, Aevan's Meadow, Lord Marvel and Lady Mariana's personality as well as name. 

All the ideas in this story are mine, as well as the characters I added. Please ask before taking. 

Before I let you read the Prologue to this story, I believe you are due a more thorough summary. I must say I started this story on a whim. I'd been reading a lot of Alanna goes to the Convent stories, and I wanted to write one. But I also wanted to be original. Now, I could do this by pairing Alanna with someone other than Jon, for instance Roger, Gary, Raoul…the list goes on. But I _like_ Jon. And I am an avid A/J shipper.

So I was faced with a dilemma…how do I make a story original using a plot line that's a bit worn? And then it hit me. I had also seen stories about Alanna being a Princess and having her betrothed to Jonathan. But I didn't _want_ to make Alanna a princess. I like Alanna from Trebond.

Therefore I had an idea…why not have a betrothal between Alanna and Jonathan? Keeping Alanna a noble woman, there had to be a reason why she would be betrothed to him. From what we read in the books, you get the feeling that Lord Alan is not very sociable. And though Alanna _does_ come from a good family…in the Book of Gold, I still needed to give her more detail.

Then I thought…why not take Alanna's mother, and make her friends with Lianne? That's probable…we don't know a thing about Lianne of Contè or Alanna's mother, other than she was Gifted and died giving birth. I entertained the idea of making her a relative, like a sister to Lianne. But then Alanna and Jon would be first cousins and they couldn't really get married. Er, well they _could_, but I'm not one for marrying first cousins.

I was faced with a dilemma: how do I have Lianne and Alanna's mother know each other? I didn't want to give up with the relationship thing, but as I said above, sisters is too close. Then it hit me. Lianne is Duke Gareth's sister. And Duke Gareth is married, that's given because Gary exists. So I decided to add in another character, Alanna's Aunt, who married Duke Gareth, therefore bringing a relationship between Lianne and Alanna's mother.

So here's my summary. Lady Mariana, Lady Malaria and Lady Lianne are the best of friends. So when Lianne and Mariana decide to draw up a betrothal between their oldest children, they believe it'll be perfect. But unfortunately the two children involved don't agree…and when two of the most obstinate people in the kingdom will do _anything_ to get out of a marriage, it becomes a battle of the wits. Who will succeed? The mothers? Or the children?

Okay, there was my summary. The first two chapters, perhaps even the third are all prologue- the real story doesn't start until a certain Sir Gary and Squire Thom receive letters announcing the arrival of Lady Alanna of Trebond, accompanied by a Lady Mariana and Duchess Malaria…

Oh, and this is my first fic. I have the most evil older sister, who writes fan fiction as well. And I once made a remark in passing…sort of criticising her fan fiction, as a joke, and she flips out and bets me that I can't write a decent story. So I'm hoping to prove her wrong. 

Anyway, I'll let you read the first chapter now…

-Kalista 4/21/03


	2. The Contract

See AN for Disclaimer.

***

Prologue: A contract

***

"You're _pregnant! _O gods above us, how _wonderful!_" The blonde haired woman gazed at her sister adoringly. Dressed in a lilac gown, her hair was twisted up, a few tendrils escaping. She clasped her hands in her lap, grinning.

"Oh, does Gareth know? And when did you find out?" Lady Lianne smiled at her new sister-in-law. With dark hair and blue eyes, her dress was a sapphire coloured gown and made her shine. She turned to the first woman. "Mari, anything to tell us?"

"To tell? No. Father thinks I should marry soon, though. He says if I'm not married in a year, he'll find some one to marry me off to himself." Lady Mariana of Aevan's Meadow laughed. "As if he'll _find_ someone to marry me off to. You must admit I'm not the most _gentlest_ Lady."

Lady Malaria of Naxen shook her head at her sister's antics. "Honestly, Mar, I'd think you'd _want_ to get away from our parents." She turned to Lianne, smiling. "No, Gareth doesn't know yet. I want to surprise him…I was thinking tomorrow night, after he gets back from the meeting with the King. And I found out when I fainted this morning. A Healer told me, after I woke up."

Lianne giggled. "Oh, _that_'ll wake him up from the meetings, I'm sure…" She trailed off.

Mari noticed, jumping up. " 'Anne, what is it? You look, well a bit down." She bit her lip, frowning. "Where's our fun-loving Lianne of Naxen?"

"Leave her, Mariana." Malaria chided her younger sister. Being two years elder than Mariana, she had the same blonde hair, but not the same bright purple eyes her younger sister had, in contrast, hers were blue. There were also other differences between the two sisters. Mariana was much more adventurous than her elder sister, for instance, whereas Malaria was more conservative. But the sisters got on well, with their mutual friend Lianne, who had become part of the family when Malaria had married Lianne's elder brother, Gareth.

"No, Mal, it's all right. Mari's quite right, I _am_ a bit down." Lianne brought her head up, eyes dark as the gown she wore. "Gareth wrote me that the King expresses interest in a betrothal between me and the Prince. The King believes it will help- with Gareth as Champion and then me as Queen. But I'm not sure…I barely know the Prince. Gareth's introduced me before, especially when I was at Court, but I'm not at Court often and you don't hear much about the Prince. I guess I'm a bit nervous. Part of this meeting is putting the King's affairs in order, and the marriage of the Prince is one of them."

Mariana looked at her best friend, eyes wide. "Oh 'Anne, it's all right. Prince Roald is a very nice man, from what I've heard. And Gareth will be at Court a lot. And that means Mal will be as well, right?" She turned her head to her sister. "I'm sure if Gareth's going to be at Court, you will be as well, for the beginning at least."

Malaria nodded. "Of course, Li. I'll be at Court and so will Gareth. And I'm sure Mari will come as well, as soon as she has a husband." She glared lightly at Mari as she said it. At seventeen years of age, Mariana had _no _interest whatsoever in marrying.

Lianne smiled at the two sisters. They were her two best friends and she felt as if she was related to Mariana as well, not just Malaria. "You know, I wish that you'd had a brother. I'd love being related to you two. You're already like my sisters." Which was true. Mariana and Malaria had no other siblings and Lord Marvel, losing his wife so early, doted on his two daughters. Naxen was the neighbouring fief, and both fiefs were always populated by both sets of children. Gareth and Lianne were always visiting the two sisters, and the two sisters always came and visited them. It was no surprise when Gareth asked Malaria to marry him. They had always been very good friends, turning their friendship into love. 

She remembered the Midwinter's Night Fest that they had celebrated between the two families, as they always had. Malaria, eighteen years and splendid in a red wine coloured gown, rubies dotting her hair, and Gareth, twenty years, dressed in his best tunic and hose, had asked Malaria on his knees if she would marry him. Since then, over a year had passed, but Malaria and Gareth were happily married. 

It was something she had always wished for- to be married to a wonderful man who she was in love with. But the prospect of marrying the Crown Prince was breath-stopping. She barely even knew the man, for all that her brother was a good friend of his. In appearance, it was the perfect union. The King married to the King's Champion's sister, who came from one of the oldest families in the realm. But Lianne didn't really care.

"Of _course_ you'll always be part of the family, 'Anne. We're not kicking you out!" Mari was quick to reassure. 

"And I hope you still consider me part of the family, Lianne. I _did_ marry your brother, that has to count for _something_." Malaria stood, stretching. "You shouldn't worry. If you _do_ marry the King, think what good you can do. And we'll certainly visit you."

Lianne nodded. She had such good friends. "Well, you're right. But Mari, what about you? I mean, I could call you my sister-in-law, but since you're not married to any of my family members, that's stretching the truth a bit thin."

Mariana shrugged, smiling. "Oh don't worry about that. I mean after all, who cares about stretching the truth a bit?"

"Quite a lot of people, I'm afraid." Malaria said, glancing at her sister pointedly. "But knowing you, _you_ wouldn't care. I only hope you find such a husband."

Mariana shrugged it off. "Oh, don't be so conservative, Mal. I've got a year to find my own husband, I'll find him. And if not, Father's going to have a hard time finding a man to marry _me_." She grinned at Lianne. "Don't worry about anything, 'Anne. It'll all work out. We could even have our children get married, then we really _would be_ related." 

Lianne beamed. "Mari, that's _it_! Once you're married, we'll betroth our children together! That's perfect. Even if I marry Prince Roald, you come from a rich and famous family, so he shouldn't have any problems with it. It'll be _perfect_! We don't share any blood, so it won't matter. And I'm sure any children of yours would make an excellent monarch."

Mariana and Malaria stared at their best friend. Mariana broke the silence first, gathering her wits about her. "'Anne? You do realise that I was joking."

But Lianne didn't care. "Of _come_! It'll be perfect! Imagine it, Mari! This will solve all our problems. Your first daughter with my first son! Or even reversed, it'll still be perfect. What ever pair matches, of course. You know I don't agree in marriages with differences in ages more than about five years. But if you marry in a year or two, and I marry now, it should work. Say you have your first child in two years. And if I marry now, then I could have a child in a year. Then there's a difference of a year. And even if I have a girl first, and you have a boy, then we'll just have more children. I _do_ like children."

Again Lianne had shocked the sisters in silence. And again Mariana was the first to speak. "Well…I assume it would work. Let's say that you _do_ marry Prince Roald. Before Midwinter, for an example. And say I don't find a husband…and Father picks one for me. Then I don't plan on having children during my first year of marriage. I'd feel as if I were a horse, otherwise. I met Ilane of Seabeth and Seajen at the Convent, and she gave me a _perfect_ example of comparing noble women to horses.

"But anyway, if I were to have my first child in two or three years, and you have yours in a year, then the difference in age _would_ be all right. And if they grow up as friends, then there shouldn't be a problem. Think about dear Mal and Gareth. Only if you have a girl first- but then if you're the Queen, you're kind of expected to produce a male Heir, so I'm sure you'd have more children. And I want one of each, a boy and a girl. No more, no less. So you're right, 'Anne. It _would_ work." Mariana felt the excitement rising in her. After it was all planned out, it _did_ seem like a good idea. "Let's do it."

"You're kidding, Mariana, correct? Or do you honestly feel-" Malaria stared at her sister and sister-in-law. "You're taking into account that both your husbands allow it, and perhaps they won't. Or maybe you'll only have boys, Mari, 'Anne. There are too many unknown factors in this arrangement- you're not even married yet, you two!"

"But _sis_, it'll work. We'll _make_ it work. And don't you think it would be nice? It'd solve all our problems." Mariana turned to her sister, getting down on her knees. "DOn't make me beg…_please_? _Pretty please_?"

"Mariana, for goodness sake's, get off of the floor, you'll _ruin that_ that gown. And you'll have to talk to Father about it- and your new husbands…" Malaria sighed, covering her mouth with a hand. _Ladies_ didn't sigh, and though Malaria usually tried to hold herself to the customs of a Lady, she didn't really care at the moment. For all it was worth, Mariana had just wasted the six years at the Convent, and Lianne, who _had_ paid attention for the most part, let Mariana influence her too much. Surrounded by the two of them, she let all pretences go…they _were_ family.

"So, that settles it. There isn't a man I would marry who would fight against a betrothal to the Royal Family. And you said yourself, 'Anne, I _do_ come from a good family. I highly doubt Roald would veto it. _If_ you marry him, that is." Mariana got up and hugged Lianne. 

"This will be perfect! I'll convince Roald. And I know that everything will be fine. Oh…we're going to be _related_!" She hugged Mariana back. "Oh, this is _perfect!_"

Malaria shook her head. "Wonderful, you two. But have you drawn up an agreement yet? One that has to be signed by a Magistrate? And the four parents involved? Obviously, two of the signatures have to wait, and only then can it be signed. But you two might as well sign it now…and draw it up. I _know_ you've been reading Father's books on Law." She glanced at Mariana, and then went to the secretary in the corner, unlocking it with a key on her belt and pulled out parchment, ink and a quill.

About half an hour later, the three of them were blowing on a document, needing only three signatures to be official.

__

We, the undersigned, do announce the Union of our son, Crown Prince ________ of Contè and our daughter Lady __________of _________ on this fifteenth Day of May, the 415 of Human Error, the twenty-eighth Year Reign of Jasson the Fourth and Alyvia the Graceful, his Queen.

Witnessed the document have:

Lady Mariana of __________ and Aevan's Meadow (Mother)

Lady Malaria of Naxen and Aevan's Meadow (sister to the above signed)

Lady Lianne of Contè and Naxen (Mother )

Signatures of parents of above mentioned Prince __________ of Contè and Lady _________ of ____________:

Lady Mariana of _____________ and Aevan's Meadow

Lord ___________ of____________

Her Majesty, Queen Lianne, the _____________of Contè 

His Majesty, King Roald the Third of Tortall

Magistrate_____________________________

The three women inspected their work. "Perfect." Lianne breathed, as Mariana shook her head.

"I wouldn't' say _that_, 'Anne, but it is nice. All it needs is three missing signatures." Mariana inspected her handiwork. "And of course the names of the children and my husband's lands."

"Let's stick it away. I suggest that Lianne keeps it for now, since she's the first married between the two of you." Malaria added, being, as always, the most sensible of the three. Her hand went to her stomach. "You know, I could do with a spot of food…"

***

Hours later, darkness already reigned the sky and the three women were still in the same room, talking to one another, nibbling at different foods brought in by the maids. "What about Salina?"

"_Salina?_" Malaria stared at her sister. "That sounds, oh, I don't know, a bit too mundane."

"What about Moriana? That's pretty." Lianne cut in. 

"But it's a bit too similar to Mariana, don't you think?" Malaria sighed in frustration. "Honestly, whoever would have thought that finding a name for a child could be that _hard_. At least if it's a boy, we already have the name."

"But you _could_ use Moriana, Mal. I wouldn't mind. And there's enough difference between them. _Mor_iana and _Mar_iana. I go by Mari, she could go by Mori, or even Ana. Or maybe she doesn't want to go by a nickname. Just Moriana. There _is_ enough difference at the beginning to know who's being meant. And after I'm married, I probably won't be seeing you as much. Then you can call her Moriana without worrying." Mariana crossed her arms. "I think it would fit a girl in this family."

Malaria shook her head. Once Mariana got an idea in her head, she stuck with it. Mariana was _very stubborn. _ "All right. I'll talk with Gareth. After all, even if this child's a boy, who says we can't ever have a girl as well? Your daughter will need a friend." 

"So now we have names for your child, Mal. Any other children, who need to be named?" Mariana looked at Lianne. "Your son, what would you like to name him?"

Lianne thought for a second. "Well, it'll probably have to be a name that's in the Royal Family. And I'd like something strong. But also something not too long, or something that has a nick name. And for a girl…I don't know. Perhaps Adora, or something. Arabeth? Or-"

"What about Liliana? Princess Liliana? I think it fits. And it's beautiful." Malaria spoke up. 

Lianne nodded. "You're right. It _is_ nice. Perhaps I _will_ use it, if I have a girl. And you, Mariana?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of using Celestia as a middle name, but I don't know what to use for a first name. And I haven't ever thought of a boy's middle name. But his first name has to fit." Mariana shrugged. "I guess I'll wait until I have a boy and then think of it."

"Then it's settled for me, at least. Lady Moriana of Naxen, it fits. And we all know that Gareth fits."

"Fits what?" The three women turned around as Malaria gasped. 

"Gareth! I didn't expect you until at least tomorrow." Her husband, his brown hair combed neatly, dressed in riding clothes and his sword still at his waist shook his head. Gareth and Malaria really fit each other, as Malaria rose from her chair to embrace her husband.

"The meeting ended sooner than expected. The King isn't expected to last till Midwinter, though King Jasson loves to surprise us all. Unfortunately, he was the one got surprised by that sickness." All in the room bowed their heads for a few seconds.

"Well, it's not as if the news is anything new. The entire realm's been waiting for it. But it still is sad." Mariana looked up. "Nice to see you, Gary."

Gareth made a face. "You _know_ I dislike being called 'Gary', Mariana." He turned to his wife. "Everything well, I hope?"

Malaria nodded. "Of course. We've been enjoying ourselves." At Mariana's snicker, she sighed. "Though there _is_ something I must tell you. But I suggest waiting till we're alone." She stared pointedly at Mariana. 

"Is this what you were talking about, as I came in?" His eyes, also a blue, rested on his wife's. 

"Er…correct. Part of it, at least. How did the meeting go? Or first you should probably get into something comfortable…" Malaria made to leave the room, before her husband's arm stopped her. 

"Wait, Malaria. I _do_ need to discuss what went on in the meeting, and I suggest now." He eyed Lianne and Mariana. "I hope you two will keep your mouths closed? Of course, Lord Marvel knows, but I don't want it all over the realm." He sighed and took a seat.

"Well, as I already said, King Jasson is not going to last long. Therefore he's already setting up his son's Court. He wants me as Champion, something you have already known. And he wants Lianne to marry Roald." At Lianne's gasp, her brother turned to her, smiling gently. "Yes, I already told you to expect it, but now it's official. Father has signed the papers official sing it. This Midsummer, Lianne, you are to marry Prince Roald. Er, King Roald, actually. King Jasson has abdicated the Throne, the Coronation is set for the June full moon."

He let his news settle before he continued. "This means of course, that wedding preparations have to be made, as well as preparations for the Coronation. I'm going to be spending much time in Corus, Malaria, and Lianne, you're going to have to join me there. King Jasson, or rather Jasson, also wishes to have me as Training Master for the Pages and Squires when Lord Bryson retires."

He turned to his wife, holding her out in front of him. "Malaria, my dear, this will mean that eventually I'll be full time at Court. Hopefully it won't happen for a few years, but you never know. Therefore I just wanted to make sure everything was all right with you. You'll be welcome to join me there, and frankly, I hope you do. But we shouldn't worry about that now. More pressing is the Coronation and your wedding, Lianne."

Mariana sighed. "Well, 'Anne. It isn't as if it was unexpected. I suppose everything will be fine." And then she brightened. "Think about all the fun we'll have, picking out dresses and everything!"

Lianne gave her a slight smile. "All right. I'll marry Roald. It'll be an…honour…"She trailed off. "But I think Malaria should give you her news now, Gareth."

What is this news I keep hearing about, Malaria? It seems that my sister and sister-in-law are quite thrilled about it." Gareth let Malaria go, as she took a step backwards. 

"Well, Gareth, I _was_ planning on telling you later. But since I know that _one_ of these two women will let it slip out, if I don't do anything…I'll tell you now." She took a deep breath, looking up into the eyes of her husband. "I'm with child."

***

The celebrating went on that night, and Mariana slept over. The two sisters had always had rooms at the castle, as Gareth and Lianne had rooms at _their_ castle. Well, Lianne still did, and Gareth and Malaria stayed at Naxen, for the most part.

Before bed, Lianne called Mariana into her chambers. Dressed in her night gown and dressing gown, Mariana yawned sleepiness away. "You called, 'Anne?"

Lianne nodded. She pulled out the newly written betrothal contract. "I just wanted to ask you if you're positive with this. I'll stick it away, and as soon as I have a son, I'll send it to you. Then you have a daughter, you send it to the Magistrate, and I'll pick it up there. But you must be absolutely sure…:"

"'Anne. I'm positive I want to do this. After all, it'll be perfect. Our children will most likely accept it as well. Don't worry. And keep it safe." Mariana stood up from the chair she had collapsed in. "I must go back home tomorrow. And I'm dead tired."

"Yes, then good night, Mari." Lianne waved her away, turning to her vanity table, removing her earbobs.

"'Night, 'Anne." And Mariana left the room, to return to her own, ready to sleep. The betrothal between two unborn children lay in a book of Lianne's, ready to be signed, no one guessing how monumentary this would be. Because the marriage of the Crown Prince to a woman who he barely knew, despite the closeness of their mothers, a woman who took after her _own_ mother, was going to be something that went down in history.

***

How was it? I know that this marriage contract was a bit sudden, but if you think about it, Lianne's faced with the prospect of marrying someone she doesn't know very well. And if you didn't notice, Lianne's closer to Mariana than Malaria. So the entire thing was just a whim. 

And Lianne suddenly accepting Roald's betrothal…well, she didn't really have much of a choice. Her father and the King had already signed the contract. And she also had the contract to think of, so it distracted her a bit from the prospect of marrying someone she didn't know very well.

Oh, here's the Contract, in normal print, so it's easier to read:

We, the undersigned, do announce the Union of our son, Crown Prince ________ of Contè and our daughter Lady __________of _________ on this fifteenth Day of May, the 415 of Human Error, the twenty-eighth Year Reign of Jasson the Fourth and Alyvia the Graceful, his Queen.

Witnessed the document have:

Lady Mariana of __________ and Aevan's Meadow (Mother)

Lady Malaria of Naxen and Aevan's Meadow (sister to the above signed)

Lady Lianne of Contè and Naxen (Mother )

Signatures of parents of above mentioned Prince __________ of Contè and Lady _________ of ____________:

Lady Mariana of _____________ and Aevan's Meadow

Lord ___________ of____________

Her Majesty, Queen Lianne, the _____________of Contè 

His Majesty, King Roald the Third of Tortall

His Majesty, King Roald the Third of Tortall

Magistrate_____________________________

And if anyone knows exactly what Lianne, Duke Gareth and Gary look like, all help would be appreciated or anything about titles. Roald's the Peaceful, isn't he? And Jasson the Conqueror, but does Lianne have a title like that? And I hope I got the dates right. I might be off by a year…I'm too lazy to read through the books again…

Oh, and a beta reader would also be nice…e-mail me if you have interest or questions: mailto:kalimirror@yahoo.com

So, please R&R.

Thanks, 

Kalista 4/21/03

P.S.Oh yeah, if anyone cares, it's _Mar_-iana and Mal-_ar_-ia, where the _ar_ combinations are pronounced like in _star_.


End file.
